


10 Things Olivier Mira Armstrong Does When She's Alone

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Headcanon, I thought of this and Im gonna make it everyones problem, It's like 2pm and I'm alone till 5pm so someone give me a hug, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Just things I think she'd do when she's alone, if anyone confronted her about this, she'd deny it.
Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	10 Things Olivier Mira Armstrong Does When She's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so funny. Buckle up because we're in for a ride.

1) Talking to unanimous objects  
When Olivier is alone she definitely talks to random objects like they're alive. Something like, she'd be typing on the computer and hit the wrong key and go, "I didn't press that, why did you do that." Or, she'd bump into a chair and say, "Excuse me," or, "get out of my way"

2) Fold paper into those cute little note things  
Oh this is gonna make so much sense. She'd fold pieces of paper into those notes from those tik tok videos where they're like, "Dark Academia Style Notes UwU" I don't know about you, but my mom used to be like, "Look what I can do" and fold them like that really fast to flex on us, Olivier would do that but she'd shove them all into a drawer so at her desk, there's just a drawer of folded pieces of paper.

3) Wishes she had a pet  
I think she'd want like a dog, or a hamster, or a hedgehog, I don't think she'd ever actually get a pet unless someone convinced her to, but I bet she'd want one.

4) _(I don't think she'd do this but it'd be so funny if she did)_ Read romance manga  
I just think it would be funny, I'm getting less ideas as this goes on but oh my god I'm having the time of my life over here, she'd be sitting there with her feet up on her desk just READING ROMANCE MANGA AAA _I need a nap_

5) Candles  
I think she has candles on her desk. She'd probably like to watch the flames, they'd be clear glass candles. The wax would probably be blue, purple, or green. I think in winter, she'd have a pumpkin scented candle and in summer she'd have one of those candles that smells like a river or a forest.

6) Journal  
I think she'd write in a journal but only because her brother bought it for her. She'd strongly deny this accusation.

7) Think  
I believe she'd sit there and shut her eyes and just think and listen to the quiet around her. She'd probably sit there and think something like, "When was the last time I just sat here," or she could think something like, "What did I eat for dinner last night?"

8) Stretch  
She'd stretch, mostly her legs and her back. She'd do that thing where she bends backwards and her back just sounds like rice crispys.

9) Mess with her hair  
She wouldn't braid it or anything but I think she'd just mess with it.

10) Look out the window  
I think she'd look at the snow, she likes winter so I think she'd like when it snows, like biiiiiig fluffy snowflakes. She'd probably look out the window with like a scowl on her face and just stare.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the time of my life writing that, I'm gonna make one for Mustang because that's gonna be absolutely ridiculous.


End file.
